Misheard
by Lisa Boon
Summary: "What's so funny Daddy?" Dean asked startled looking at the back of the seat where John was. He had not hear John laugh in a long time.
1. do wah diddy diddy

**(AN: Ok so I have a new story for you to read. Most of these will be Weechesters.**

 **Unbeated so all mistakes are my own.**

 **I don't own** _ **Supernatural**_ **and I also don't own** _ **Do-Wa-Diddy**_ **by Manfred Mann**

 **I hope you like this story.**

 **Also, I'm sorry if I get Dean's speech wrong for a five year old.)**

John sighed and looked at his five year old son Dean, in the review mirror. Dean was singing along to the radio. Sammy, Dean's nine month old brother chewed on a plastic set of keys that John had found at a thrift shop one day.

" _Tackling her fingers and a stomping out her feet"_ the five year old sang out with Manfred Mann grinning. John laughed.

"What's so funny Daddy?" Dean asked startled looking at the back of the seat where John was. He had not hear John laugh in a long time.

"Nothing Dean." John said.

Oh, ok." Dean decided not to question what was making his dad laugh, just as long as his dad was laughing.

" _I'm done_

 _She's blind_

 _Wedding bells are goin' to chive."_ Dean sang. John bit the corners of his cheeks to keep from laughing. Someday he'll teach Dean the right lyrics to 'Do-wa-diddy.' But today, he decided to have a laugh at the wrong way Dean was singing it. He hoped that didn't make him a bad father.

 **(Second AN: Sorry it's so short. Longer ones are coming, I hope.**

 **Also for those who want to a friend and I decided to do a 'My Immoral' commentary**

 **The link is mezejean . BlogSpot . com**

 **Just take out the spaces.)**


	2. Blowing in the wind

**(Chapter 2.**

 **Thank you so much to LilyBolt and guest for your review on the first chapter. I'm glad you guys liked it.**

 **I don't own** _ **Supernatural**_ **or the song 'Blowing in the wind' by Bob Dylan.**

 **I hope you like this one.)**

Eleven year old Dean stuck his head under the pillow as his younger brother, seven year old Sam, was singing along softly with the classic rock station that was playing on the radio. Nothing was wrong with that, except it was nine O' clock at night and Dean wanted to get some sleep. He was about to snap at Sam to can it and get to sleep when he heard what it was Sam was singing softly

" _Yes, and how many years can some people exist_

 _Before they're allowed to defreeze?_

 _Yes, and how many times can a man turn his head_

 _And pretend that he just doesn't see?_

 _The ants are my friends_

 _blowin' in the wind_

 _The ants are blowin' in the wind."_

Dean looked at the dark lump in the bed across from him and chuckled.

"Sam." He whispered making Sam jump.

"Yeah Dean?" the seven year old asked and Dean heard the motel bed squeak as Sam turned around to face his older brother.

"If you're going to sing a song, sing it right dweeb." Dean said "It's not 'Before they're allowed to defreeze' it's 'before they're allowed to be free' and it's also 'The answer my friend is blowing in the wind' not ants."

"Oh," The seven year old whispered "I was wondering why ants would be blowing in the wind, normally when the wind blows you don't see ants blowing with it do you?"

"I guess if there was a tornado they'd be blowing with the wind." Dean said rolling over on to his back.

"Oh the poor ants." Sam said suddenly and sat up "Will they be ok Dean?" he asked worry in his voice.

"Calm down Sam, I'm sure the ants will be fine. Now go to sleep or I'll get Dad." Dean threatened. He heard the mattress groan a little under Sam's weight as Sam got comfortable. Dean closed his eyes and was just about to fall asleep when he heard Sam sing

" _The answer is blowing in the wind."_


	3. River of dreams

**(Thank you so much to LilyBolt and Remember Ember for your reviews on chapter 2. And Remember Ember for your review on chapter 1. I'm glad you liked it.**

 **I hope you like this one just as much.**

 **I don't own** _ **Supernatural**_ **or the song 'River of Dreams.' By Billy Joel.**

 **Not looked over so all mistakes are mine and mine alone.**

 **And I apologize right now if most of these are so short.)**

Ten year old Sam was board, board, board. Ever since they had rolled into town three weeks ago Dean had been wanting to spend more time at school hanging out with some girl named Carol or go on hunts with Dad then spend time with Sam. Not that Sam minded at first, it was nice to be trusted to be alone for a few hours by himself without Dean babysitting him, and it was also nice to get some privacy in the motel room for once and he could watch whatever he wanted to on TV when he came home, but after a week of this Sam was getting board. Sighing Sam flipped through the TV again to see if something was going to grab his attention that wasn't on the last time he looked fifteen minutes ago. Zip. So he turned to the radio and fiddled with the dial. Now maybe he could find some music that he liked, not some big hair band that his older brother and dad seemed to like. Finally settling on to a song that he liked the beat to Sam got out his school books and decided to work on some of him homework. When Dean came home it was to Sam singing along to Billy Joel.

" _In the middle of a fight_

 _I go walking in the street_

 _From the mountains of faith_

 _To the river so deep_

 _In the middle of a fight."_

Dean just shook his head deciding he was having way to much fun listening to his younger brother sing the wrong lyrics to correct him on the lyrics.


	4. Carry on wayward son

**(Hello. If you have been following any of my other stories you will know that I have finally gotten a new computer so I'll be able to update more often and all that jazz.**

 **Anywho, here's another chapter for Misheard.**

 **I hope you like it.**

 **Thank you to Guest and LilyBolt for your reviews on chapter 3.**

 **All spelling mistakes are mine.**

 **I don't own** _ **Supernatural**_ **or** _ **Carry on wayward son.)**_

Five year old Dean woke up as thunder rumbled through the sky and lightning zig zagged, lighting up the cheap motel room his dad had rented for the night. Then in an instant the room went back to black. There was not a sound aside from his one year old brother Sam whimpering from the playpen his dad had picked up , rain tapping gently on the window and thunder crashing around them.

"Daddy?" Dean called out softly hoping John was awake, but John was fast asleep completely out after getting back late from a hunt. Dean bit his lip trying not to cry.

" _I wish mommy was here."_ He thought as thunder came again and Dean looked over at the place he knew the playpen was at as Sam's whimpering grew louder.

"Shh, it's ok Sammy." Dean said getting down off the bed and carefully making his way over to his brother "See, nothing to be afraid of." He climbed up and gently went over the other side of the playpen and cradled his brother in his arms, just like his mom taught him to do when she had come home from the baby place with him. He felt around and found Sam's blanket and wrapped Sam up so he'd be warm. Thunder and lightning collided lighting up the room once again making Sam wail in fright. John, unfortunately, didn't hear so it was up to Dean to try to comfort Sam.

"Shhh Sam. It's ok. I'm here." Dean whispered trying to find Sam's bottle. He located it on the side closest to the window. He shook it to see if he could hear anything in it and Sam was starting to cry again.

"Sammy, please don't cry." Dean said sniffling trying not to cry himself. He took his brother tried to rock him like Mary did but Sam continued to cry.

" _What else did mommy do when Sammy couldn't sleep?"_ Dean wondered then he remembered. She use to sing to him she use to sing to both of them so closing his eyes Dean tried to remember a song that his mother would sing.

" _I'll try the na na na song."_ Dean decided and started singing.

" _Na na na na na na na na na hey dude."_ Dean sang softly that got Sam to quiet down some, but after singing Na na na a few times Dean was getting bored so he switched to a different song, a song that Mary sang some times.

" _Carry on the mail my son_

 _There'll be peas when you are done_

 _Lay your leery head to rest_

 _Don't you cry no more."_ Dean sang softly as Sam's eyes slowly flickered close and slowly Dean's own eyes started to shut lulled to sleep by the far off rumble of thunder and the gentle pattering of rain on the window.


	5. Daydream believer

**(Hello. Yes I'm back with another chapter. To those who are following my other stories I am writing them they are just coming along slower than I thought.**

 **I don't own** _ **Daydream believer**_ **by The Monkees nor do I own** _ **Supernatural.**_

 **Thank you so much too Criminally charmed, Slytherinshadowhunter67, and LilyBolt for your reviews on the last chapter.**

 **Also, I'm super sorry if I didn't get little Sam's speech right for a three year old I did try.**

 **Not looked over so all mistakes are mine and mine alone.)**

Seven year old Dean looked out the window of the motel room John had gotten them and sighed. His younger brother Sam was on the bed watching some old cartoon on the TV and their dad had gone out for the night reminding Dean to not open the door for anyone and to look out for Sam. Dean watched as a blue ford pick-up truck pulled into the parking lot and a guy and girl got out and made their way to the office. Dean turned away from the pair as he felt a tug on his shirt. He looked down into the hazel eyes of his brother.

"What do you want Sam?" He asked.

"Dean." The three year old whined "My tummy's making weird noises." Dean looked at Sam.

"What?" he asked wondering if he had misheard his younger brother.

"My tummy's making weird noises. Like this." Sam said and demonstrated by trying to make a gurgling sound. Finally Dean got what his younger brother was saying and got up from the chair he was sitting in and looked in the cupboards to see if he could find something for supper. He found a box of Lucky Charms in the very back that he thought they had run out of at the last motel they were staying at and some milk in the fridge. Putting both on the table and turning back to grab to grab a bowl and spoon he set about making some supper for Sam.

"Cereal's for bedfast Dean." Sam said as Dean set the bowl of cereal down in front of the three year old.

"It's breakfast Sammy, not bedfast and it's all we have for now so eat up." Dean said splashing some milk onto it.

"When's daddy going to be back Dean?" Sam asked as he ate.

"Soon Sam." Dean replied as he sat down in the chair across from his brother and returned to looking out the window. Soon after supper Dean got Sam cleaned up and ready for bed.

"Ok, Sammy, come on bed time." Dean said pulling the covers back on the queen sized bed so he could tuck Sam in.

"No bed Dean. Gonna stay up till Daddy comes home." Sam sad crossing his arms and sat on the other bed his mouth forming into a pout. Dean sighed. Even at three his brother stuck to his guns.

"Alright, you can stay up until dad gets home but come over to this bed and stay up" Dean said going over and scooping his younger brother into his arm and dumped him onto the other bed. Sam laughed as Dean blew a raspberry onto his younger brothers' stomach and pulled the covers around him.

"Ok Sam. We have to be quiet or someone will come in wondering what's going on" Dean whispered as he crawled in beside him.

"Ok." Sam whispered snuggling up to Dean. Dean automatically started to rub Sam's back and hum a song as Sam began to ask questions.

"Dean, why dose Daddy go out at night?"

"He's a superhero." Dean answered.

"Really!" Sam asked turning to look at his older brother.

"Hmm hmm, he's like batman."

"Dean, why do we move around so much?" Sam asked as he turned over so his back was facing Dean again and Dean continued to rub Sam's back.

"So dad can keep his identity a secret." Dean answered closing his eyes.

"Dean, can you sing to me?" Sam asked.

"If you're quiet yeah." Dean said. He waited. Sam didn't answer. So he started to sing a song he heard a few times on the radio. Unfortunately he could not remember the first verse so he started off with the choirs

" _Cheer up sleepy Jean oh what can it mean to a daydream believer and a homecoming queen?_

" _You once thought of me as a wide-eyed honest thief._

 _Now you know how happy I can be."_

Dean sang softly as Sam quit squirming around so much and listened.

"Dean, what's a 'wide eyed honest beast?'" He asked.

"Its 'Wide eyed honest thief' Sam, not beast and I don't know it's just how the song goes." Dean whispered and continued to sing until both brothers dropped off to sleep.


End file.
